Joy to Our World
by XxEternalMercuryxX
Summary: Basically, a very AU version of how Kagome and Inuyasha get together beginning in Middle school and ending in HIgh school. But I might write a sequel. RR! HIATUS. WILL POST EDITED VERSION SOON, BUT NOT TAKE THIS DOWN.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl that looked about to be about eleven was walking to her next class when she head a voice. A boy's voice. "Can I pat you on the head?"

The girl looked up at him weirdly. But she had no friends, except for that one British boy in her class, and he just wanted someone to talk to…but, being friendless that she was, it was good enough for her…

But with this boy, she didn't have to suffer the agony of trying to force out worlds. Plus, he looked trustworthy…and had a nice smile…and pretty eyes. But she couldn't talk anyway, so she wouldn't go there. She nodded. Not quite sure how to respond, she stood there as he patted her mercilessly…not that it was painful, but it was still kind of odd…"Umm…th-th-thank you…?" Inwardly, she cursed.

Why was it that she could think fine, but when she opened her mouth, she started getting blocked and having to force words out??? Grr…though it actually was more saddening than anything else…but that boy had accepted her (be it only in the sense of being pat-worthy…) without her having to do anything but stand there and be little. Maybe…they could be friends?

But no time to think of that now. She was late to class! She turned and waved good bye, and truly smiled for the first time in…well, the whole school year. Yes, things were looking up. Maybe Kagome could actually be happy and survive middle school.

Unfortunately, he didn't cross her mind once until about a week later, when she met her future sister…well, sister in spirit. But they did meet again. And she was so very glad that they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl!!!!!!!!!!!! This is Aquamarine Kitten back from her pink room of doom!!! (or sleep, take your pick) so ppl, this story is now being co-written with my boyfriend (who says he lacks creativity) so this is his pov of chapter 1 (he told me the emotions, I got them into story format).

This is dedicated to my first reviewer, inu-yasha (and if you can't tell who they are by the name, then boy, you all must be thick!! Jk. Anyway, on with the ficcy!!!

InuYasha was contemplating stuff while on his way to the vending machine when he saw a little girl as cute as a pixie and small as one too. He mentally compared their heights. Yay! He could pat her on the head without having to reach up or anything, seeing as she was half a head shorter than he was.

For some bizarre reason, he had developed this passion for patting people on the head that were shorter than him. Maybe it was because he was short for his age and patting people on the head made him feel taller? But he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, so there was no need to worry.

"Can I pat you on the head?" The girl looked at him weirdly. Inwardly, he sighed. Another no. But…was that a nod?? Of assent? YES!!!...He wasn't ecstatic about this, not at _all_…It's just that most people told him no. He knew has habit was a bit…odd, but to be denied EVERY single time was a bit much. "Really?" Another nod. He smiled.

Pat, pat, pat. Pat, pat, pat. Why wasn't she slapping his hand away? Or stepping away? Not that he minded. Her eyes flickered to the watch on her wrist anxiously. He didn't get why she was worried. They had tons of time left before the next period started. Just a couple more pats. Pat, pat, pat. Ok, now she was starting to look genuinely freaked.

She looked up at him and smiled anxiously. "Umm…." She looked down at her watch again. "I-i-i…" She looked down again in embarrassment.

She was so adorable!! So cute so cute!! Ok, time to get out of hyper mode InuYasha. Yes, she let her pat you on the head, but that doesn't mean that you can freak her out by calling her cute to her face. She might take it the wrong way. He removed his hand from her head. "I gotta go. See you later!!" He continued on to English class.

She smiled. Had she made a friend? She turned around to wave goodbye, but he was already gone. She sighed. But what was she still doing standing here?? She was late to class already! A whole minute late!

It was a good thing that her mom had set her wristwatch five minutes fast, but how was Kagome to know that?


End file.
